Surprises
by loveableturtle
Summary: Demi is moving to Grand Prairie, Texas, and thinks she is going to hate it, but can a very beautiful music teacher, Miss Gomez, change her mind?
1. Chapter 1

**This Fan Fiction is a birthday present for my best friend. Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I dunno if you have to do these for fics about real people, but I don't own Selena Gomez or Demi Lovato or anyone else I mention in this story!**

**Surprises**

Demi couldn't wait for the holidays. She was going to a California and staying in a hotel with her best friends, Mollie and Kaitlin. Usually her parents would never let her, but her older sister Dallas was going with them and she was already mad at them for making her move across the country. She had been born in Dallas, Texas, and lived there for about a year, but then they moved to New York and she couldn't remember being in Texas. They were moving to Grand Prairie, Texas, and she really didn't want to.

"Miss. Lovato!" yelled her maths teacher, waking her from her daydream of the beautiful California sun, and all the gorgeous gir-_boys_ she would meet there.

"Sorry, miss. Could you repeat the question please?"

"I wasn't asking you a question, Demi. The bell went five minutes ago, and I want to go home!"

"Oh, sorry miss!" she said apologetically, gathering her stuff and hurrying out of the classroom.

_Yes, _she thought, _the end of the day. Only two more days to go until the holidays!_

The last two days of school passed in a blur of teary goodbyes and lots of 'good luck's and 'make sure you come back and visit'. And that was just the teachers. Demi was one of the most popular kids in the school.

At the end of the last day, all her friends were gathered around her in a huge group hug.

"We're gonna miss you so much, Dems!" said Chloe.

"Yeah, if you don't visit us enough, we'll all visit you in Texas!" laughed Rebecca.

"Thanks guys," she sniffed, tears streaming down her face, "I'm gonna miss you all so much. My life will suck without you!"

"Okay Kelly Clarkson, no need to be so dramatic. You're gonna make loads of new friends, and we can all still talk! There's this amazing new invention called Facebook, you know. its magic!" said Kaitlin. She always managed to cheer everyone up.

"Thanks, Kait. I've got to go, now, guys, my mum's waiting. I'll see you tomorrow, Kaitlin and Mollie, and everyone else, I'll text you later!"

"Bye!" they all said in sync, as I made my way across the parking lot towards my mom's car.

I was still crying when I got in the car, and my mum reached across and hugged me. I tensed up at her touch.

"I'm sorry honey; I know you're going to miss them."

"You're not sorry. If you were really sorry, you wouldn't be making me move across the country, away from all my friends. My entire life is here, mom! And it's all your fault that we're moving!"

"I am sorry honey, but it isn't just my fault, a lot of bad things happened and we can't live off of your father's pay check alone, and the only teaching job I could find was in Texas. And I only got that one because your Grandma knows one of the teachers, and she got her to put in a good word for me."

"Well, if you hadn't lost your job in the first place, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"The school had to make cutbacks, and they couldn't afford seven music teachers anymore. It had nothing to do with me!"

"Well maybe if you were a better teacher they would have fired someone else instead of you!" I yelled. She didn't mean it, but she was just so angry with her, with everyone, and it just slipped out.

"Put your seatbelt on, we don't have the money to pay a fine right now." She said coldly, turning to face the road and starting the car. Demi knew she'd gone too far, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to apologise.

They drove home in silence, and as soon as they got back, Demi went straight upstairs and ran into her room, slamming the door. Throwing herself down on her bed, she started crying. It finally hit her; she was never going to pass notes with Chloe taking the mick out of their teacher in science again. She was never going to sit in the cafeteria and complain about how disgusting the food was again. And she was never going to kiss Joe under the tree outside the music building again. Not that she ever really liked Joe, but he was the most popular guy in school, she was the most popular girl, so she felt obligated to date him.

She was still crying twenty minutes later when Dallas opened the door and came in. Sitting down on the bed, she rubbed her sisters back and told her that she would be okay; everything was going to be okay.

Eventually she drifted off, still with tears streaming down her face. She dreamt of California, and when she woke up, she was even more excited.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

The journey to California was uneventful, and Demi slept through most of it, while everyone else read and listened to the radio.

By the time they got to California, they were all tired, except for Demi, and just wanted to get to the hotel. They were supposed to be hiring a car, but Dallas was the only one who could drive, and she was too tired, so they took a cab.

It took them five minutes to check in, and another ten to get settled into their rooms. They all eventually got into bed, and Dallas, Mollie and Kaitlin fell asleep instantly. Demi lay in bed, tossing and turning, but she just couldn't sleep. Silently getting out of bed, she crept across the room and left the bedroom.

She grabbed a soda from the mini-fridge, and wondered what she could do. She couldn't watch TV, because Dallas was a light sleeper and she didn't want to wake her up. So she decided to go and explore the hotel.

After she left the room, she walked down the hall to the elevator. Getting in she faced a difficult dilemma; up or down? It was a warm night, so she decided to go up to the roof. She pressed the button, and held her breath as she went up. She was a little claustrophobic, but she didn't want to tale the stairs. Leaving the elevator, she let out her breath, and was relieved to feel the cool night air on her face. Walking across the rooftop, she saw someone lying on a deckchair with their eyes closed. Assuming she was asleep, Demi ignored her. Until she spoke.

"Can't sleep?" asked the girl, making Demi jump and spin around.

"Erm, yeah?" she said, but it came out as more of a question.

"Me neither," said the girl, finally opening her eyes and smiling, "Hi, I'm Selena."

_God, she's beautiful._

"Hi. I'm Demi." She replied.

"You here on holiday?"

"Yeah, I'm with my friends and my sister."

"Oh. How old are you? You look a little young to be here without a parent or a guardian."

"My sister's 24. She's our guardian."

"Good to know, but that doesn't answer my question. How old are _you_?"

"How old are you?" Selena looked a lot older, and she didn't want to tell her she was seventeen and find out that she was too young for Selena to want to be friends with. And for some reason, Demi felt like she just _had _to be friends with this girl.

"I'm 20. Only just." She laughed. She had a beautiful laugh.

"Oh. I'm 19. Only just." Demi lied, also laughing.

"Really? You don't look it. In a good way!"

"Thanks." Demi laughed, but stopped quickly. She was embarassed; her laugh could never be as beautiful as Selena's.

"Where did you come here from, then?"

"New York. How 'bout you?"

"Texas. But I've always wanted to go to New York. What's it like there?"

"Dirty. Smelly. Busy. Loud. But it's the best city in the world." Demi said, smiling at all the great memories that came flooding into her mind when she thought about the place she had grown up. Without realising, she started crying.

"Are you okay?" Selena asked, worried.

"Oh, I'm fine," Demi smiled, wiping her eyes, "I'm just-erm-tired, that's all." She didn't want to tell her she was moving in case she let something slip about why. She really didn't want this girl to find out that she had lied.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, honestly, I'm good."

"Okay. Well, do you wanna sit down? I think you'll fit, if I move my fat ass over."

"You don't have a fat ass. You don't have a fat anything. You're perfect." _Shit._ She couldn't believe she had said that. She went bright red, and hung her head.

"Thanks. Hey, don't be embarrassed. If it helps, you're pretty perfect yourself."

"Thanks." She smiled back, suddenly feeling much more confident. Walking over, she sat down, slightly closer to Selena than she really needed too, but neither of them were complaining.

"So, how you liking California?"

"Well, the airport's lovely, and the taxi service is to die for!" Selena looked confused.

"Huh?"

"Kidding. We only just got here. How about you?"

"Oh, same. I arrived this morning. But from what I've seen so far, it's great. Way better than Texas." Demi half wanted to ask where in Texas she came from, but didn't want to be disappointed if she didn't live in Grand Prairie, so she let it go.

"Well, then, how do you feel about exploring together?"

"Sounds great, I've got no-one else to go it with. But what about your friends, and your sister?" She hadn't thought about that. Truthfully, since meeting this girl, she hadn't really thought about anything.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind doing some stuff on their own sometimes."

"Well, wouldn't it be easier if we all hung out together?"

"No! I mean, I meant I wanted to explore, erm, you know, just me and you?" she said. _Great, _she thought,_ now I sound like I'm coming on to her._

"Oh. Well, in that case, I guess you're friends and your sister are going to have to live without you." She said, and Demi smiled widely.

"Okay. So what do you want to do tomorrow?"

"I don't know, but I know what I want to do now."

"What?"

"This." And she leant in and kissed her. It was sot and gentle, and it ended all too soon, but it gave Demi a tingly feeling all over her body. Demi froze, shocked.

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry I did that! I don't know what came over me, I just-I don't know-I'm really so-" Demi cut her off by kissing her again. Smiling, Selena relaxed and put her arms around her. This time the kiss lasted much longer, and was getting pretty heated. That is, until Dallas came out of the elevator.

"Demi! Are you here? I've bee-" Demi and Selena sprang apart, but not before Dallas saw them kissing. Looking shocked, Dallas just stared at them.

"Erm, Dallas, please talk to me." Said Demi, worried that her sister would be angry because she was gay. Or at least, she's pretty sure she's gay.

"Erm, I'd ask about this, but there's something more important. Demi, mom called. We have to go home."

"What? I can't believe this. Why is she screwing this up for me too? This was supposed to be a fun holiday. I'm not leaving."

"Demi, it's Grandma. She had a heart attack."

"What? Is she okay?"

"She's stable, but critical, and the doctors say she could pass away any time in the next couple of days. We have to go; we're meeting mom and dad at the new place."

"Okay, I'm coming. Just give me a second."

"Okay, you have five minutes, or we'll miss the plane." She said, already jogging back towards the elevators.

Selena, who hadn't heard any of this, walked over to Demi and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Oh my God, you're crying. What did she say? Was it about us?"

"No, it's, erm, something happened. I have to go home. I'm sorry, really. I was really looking forward to spending time with you."

"It's okay, really, if you have to go, you have to go. It can't be helped."

"Thanks for understanding. I've got to go, I can't miss the plane."

"Wait. Can I at least have a kiss goodbye?"

"Sure." Said Demi, smiling, for what would turn out to be the last time for quite a while. She put her hands on Selena's waist and kissed her, once, and pulled away, but Selena pulled her back for more. They didn't stop until they couldn't possibly go without air for any longer. Smiling at each other, they pulled apart, and Demi turned to leave, but not before quickly turning and pecking her on the lips one more time.

She spent the entire journey to Texas thinking about Selena. Then, just as she was getting off the plane, she realised. She hadn't even gotten her phone number. This thought made her cry, as at the same time, she realised that she might just have fallen in love with her, despite only having only known her for such a short time. And she was never going to see her, or speak to her again. Little did she know, lying in bed in the hotel, in California, Selena was thinking the same thing. And she was crying too.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

The rest of the summer passed quickly for Demi, and it was probably the worst summer of her life. Her Grandma passed away, sadly, but she got to say goodbye. The funeral was a very tearful event. So many people knew and loved her Grandma. She saw a tall brunette girl there who seemed vaguely familiar, but she was too depressed to really care.

It took her family about a week to get settled into the new house, but Demi still hated it. There was nothing wrong with the house, specifically, in fact, it was big, and they even had a small outdoor pool. It was because it wasn't in New York. That was why Demi hated it.

By the end of the holidays, which was a month after they had moved in, Demi still hadn't unpacked. Nobody tried to make her. They all knew she was still upset about moving, and her grandma and they didn't want to push her too hard, in case she snapped.

By the time she had to start school, she was feeling a little better. She was still angry at her parents, but she didn't cry herself to sleep anymore.

The morning she had to start at her new school, she woke up, showered and dressed in a daze. She wasn't particularly looking forward to it, but she couldn't seem to find the energy to dread it, either. The drive to school was silent. Her mother's new job was at the same school she was going to, but her mom had made sure that she wasn't teaching her at all.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay, Demi? Because I can tell the school that you're still grieving and can't manage school if you want me to."

"No, mom, I'll be fine. I just want to be as normal as possible, and I don't want to stand out even more by not going for the first days. At least this way I won't be the only new kid."

"Okay, if you're sure. But if you feel like you need to go home at any time, come find me and I'll speak to the secretary's, and get them to call your father, okay?"

"Thanks mom." She managed a small smile, but it came out as more of a grimace.

"Anytime sweetie. Now c'mon. Let's get this over with."

With that, they got out of the car and made their way over to the office to fill in some forms and find out where to go.

"So, Mrs Munroe, here is your class schedule, your room is in the music building. If you go out the door, turn left, follow the pathway, then turn left again, you'll see it. It's a big white building, separate from the rest of the school. It's separate because we are a specialist music school, and we have a huge music department, so I'm sure someone like yourself will much appreciate it."

Demi's mom was in a small-time girl band 'back in the day', and they were popular enough that people recognise them, but their song's don't play on the radio's anymore, and the only time they're ever on TV anymore is on those 'where are they now?' shows.

"Thanks. Can I leave Demi with you? I wouldn't want to be late for my first lesson!"

"Of course!"

"Is that okay, Dems?"

"Sure, mom, it's fine."

"Well, see you later then!"

"Bye mom." Demi watched her mom disappear out the door.

"So, Miss Lovato. Here's your schedule, your first lesson is science, I'll have Miss Welsh show you where that is."

"Thank you."

"Follow me, please." came a voice from behind her.

Turning, she smiled slightly at the secretary.

The day passed by quickly. Demi was a very clever girl, she had been moved up a year in second grade, and even now she breezed through the work, never struggling, but never really putting 100% in either. As the bell rang to signal the end of the fourth lesson, she sighed. _One more lesson to go, _she thought.

Checking her schedule, she realised she was in the music building for her last lesson. She was glad she knew how to find it, since she was much too shy to ask anyone for directions. She hadn't spoken to one other student all day, and no-one had made an attempt to speak to her.

She followed one of her classmates, (at least, she hoped he was a classmate), into the room. There was no teacher there yet. _Great._

Getting her notepad out, she started doodling, not even looking up when the door opened and closed. She assumed it was the teacher, but she really didn't care.

"Hello, class. My name is Selena, but you guys can call me Miss. Gomez."

Shocked, she looked up. It was her. Selena. The girl from California. The girl she made out with. The girl she thinks she fell in love with. The girl she was sure she would never see again. She was here. And she was her teacher.

As Selena scanned the room, she stared at her, willing her not to give anything away. Unfortunately, it didn't work. She did a double take when she saw Demi, and she dropped the book she was holding. Everyone looked at her, and then at Demi, who was staring right back at her. Selena's mouth lifted into a smile, which quickly turned into a frown when she realised that she had made out with a _student._

"Shit!" she whispered under her breath, but loud enough for Demi and the rest of the students in the now-silent classroom.

_Right back at you,_ thought Demi.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

For Demi, that was the most awkward lesson ever. Everyone was staring at her, until Selena got mad and told them anyone else she caught not looking at the board. Selena was right there, but she couldn't do anything, couldn't say anything, because they were surrounded by other students.

And she couldn't help but feel like Selena wouldn't want anything to do with her. She did lie about her age, and it looks like she lied about where she lived, too. But she was also worried that someone as gorgeous as Selena was too good for someone as young and inexperienced as Demi.

"Okay class, you can pack up now, the bell's gonna go in a second!" called Selena from the desk.

There was a rustling of papers and scraping of chairs as everyone suddenly burst into action.

"Oh, and Miss. Lovato, is it?"

"Yes, miss." Demi mumbled, blushing bright red.

"Can I please see you after class?"

"Sure, I guess. But my mom-"

"Mrs. Lovato, right? I met her earlier. I'm sure I can talk to her, explain why you're late."

Her eyes widened, but Selena shook her head, meaning that she didn't mean she was going to tell her about what happened.

As soon as the bell went, everyone rushed out of the classroom, except for me. Walking to the door, Selena turned back to Demi and smiled briefly.

"Stay in here, I'll be back in a minute."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to ask your mom if she is okay waiting a little while, or if she would rather go home and have me drop you off later." She spoke flatly, her expression cold. Demi's heart sank.

She was gone five minutes, which Demi spent fiddling with her phone, too anxious to do nothing. When the door opened, she jumped.

"I'm driving you home when we're finished talking. You're mom wants to get home so she can start cooking dinner."

"What did you tell her?"

"That the school was very serious about its music programme, and I told her I wanted to talk to you about the work you have previously done and the work you have missed over the last couple of years. She expects you home in a couple of hours at the most."

"Do you hate me?" the words came tumbling out. She didn't mean to say them. She just did.

"You lied."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"You told me you lived in New York."

"Technically, that wasn't a lie. You asked me, and I quote, 'where did you come here from?', or something like that, and I did go there from New York."

"And when I said I lived in Texas, you didn't think to tell me you were moving there?"

"Texas is a big place. I figured there was no way I'd ever see you, so there was no point knowing."

"Okay. You told me you were nineteen. You're seventeen."

"I really wanted to know you, and I figured if I told you I was seventeen you would have treated me like a child. And I'm glad I did, because if I told you the truth you never would have kissed me."

"You still lied. I kissed you, I fell in lo-I mean, I liked you, a lot, and now, as it turns out, you're my student."

"You fell in love with me?" Demi asked, shocked.

"I never said that." Selena replied.

"You almost said it."

"I didn't mean to say it."

"You still did. But don't worry. I think I fell in love with you too."

"I-you did?"

"Yeah. I did."

"Well, it doesn't matter."

"What! Of course it does! How can it not matter! I love you! You love me! What about that doesn't matter?"

"I mean, of course it matters-to me. And to you. But we can't do anything about it."

"Why not?"

"Because it's against the law."

"Really? There's a law saying that 'Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez cannot be together'? That's a strange law."

"No, it's against the law for a teacher to date a student. Plus, you're under eighteen, I'm over eighteen. It would still be illegal even if I wasn't your teacher."

"So?"

"So? Really, Demi, we can't be together. We could be in serious trouble. I could lose my job, end up with a criminal record."

"I would stand up for you. Surely they can't do anything if I say I wanted it?"

"You'd be surprised."

"Well, I can keep a secret. Please, Selena. I can't see you every day and not be with you. It would drive me insane! I love you!"

"I know, I love you too. And I'm sure you can keep a secret, but these things always get found out sooner or later, no matter how careful we are. I've seen it happen, Demi. It ruins people's lives."

"Well, look, I turn eighteen in seven months. Then we can legally do what we like."

"So, you want to wait?"

"Hell no. I mean, as long as we keep it a secret until my birthday, we'll be fine."

"But-" Demi stopped her with a kiss. It was supposed to be just a peck, but Selena had been waiting all summer for this, and wasn't ready to give up that easily. She wrapped her hands around Demi's neck, and Demi put hers around Selena's waist, pulling her closer. Smiling into the kiss, Selena slid her hands up and tugged on Demi's hair, making her gasp, allowing her to slip her tongue into Demi's mouth. Demi giggled, the vibrations making Selena moan, and they pulled each other tighter. All too soon, Selena pulled away.

"What's wrong?" asked Demi, panting.

"I needed to breathe."

"Oh. Sorry. I think."

"Not your fault. Wait a minute." She said, jogging over to the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked, but her question was answered when she heard the lock click. Smirking, Selena walked back towards her, swinging her hips seductively.

"I'm not going anywhere." She said huskily, trailing her fingers down the side of Demi's face, making the younger girl shiver.

"Good. I was enjoying myself."

"Me too. Now, where were we?" and they picked up right where they left off.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

After Selena dropped her off, Demi walked over to her small home and opened the door, still smiling widely.

"Hey, honey. How was it? Was Miss. Gomez nice? Did she help you out a little?"

_You have no idea, _she thought, grinning madly.

"Yeah, mom, she was great. It helped a lot; I really think I'm going to like it here!"

"Oh. Well, wow. You sure are a lot happier than you were this morning."

Demi knew she should probably tone it down a bit, else her mom would get suspicious, but she never was a very good actress, and she just couldn't seem to stop smiling.

"I guess it finally hit me. Sulking and being all depressed isn't going to do me any goo, it's only going to make things worse. So I decided to get over myself and try to be happy."

"Did Miss. Gomez have anything to do with that?"

"What?" Demi asked, shocked. She couldn't have figured it out _already_, right?

"Did she say anything, you know, like what you just said?"

"Oh! No, it was just the fact that she-erm-she was willing to spend her spare time helping me. It made me realise that I wasn't alone, and I wasn't just hurting myself, I was hurting you and dad and everyone who loves me."

"Oh. Well, I like this woman already. Maybe we should invite her over to dinner sometime, you know, as a thank you."

"No!" Demi knew that if they had to eat together at the same table, it would be way too hard to not give anything away.

"Why not?"

"Because she's a teacher. It's weird to have a teacher over for dinner."

"Well, not if your mom is a teacher too, and she works in the same department."

"Still, mom. Please?"

"Okay, I suppose I'll just have to thank her in school then."

"Sure, fine, whatever."

"Demi!" shouted Dallas from the top of the stairs, "Come up here! I need to talk to you!"

"Coming!" she yelled back.

Grabbing her bag, she sprinted up the stairs, and Dallas grabbed her and dragged her into her bedroom.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, but I need to talk to you. Who was that that dropped you off?"

"Erm-well-she's-erm…"

"I knew it! That's the girl from California, right? So, is she in your class, what's her name, are you two an item?"

"Hang on a second. So, you're okay with me, erm, liking girls?"

"Sure. You're my sister; I love you no matter what. Why would you think I wasn't okay with it?"

"I dunno, it's just that, since that night, you've never mentioned it, and I thought maybe you were trying to forget it ever happened."

"No, stupid! I never mentioned it because we were all upset about Grandma, and then you were still depressed about moving, and you've just been so sad and moody lately that I didn't want to upset you more. But I have to know. What's her name?"

"Selena."

"Is she in any of your classes? She looks older than you."

"That's because she is."

"Oh. So, how much older?"

"She's twenty."

"Huh? If she's twenty, why is she in your school?"

"Because she's a teacher."

Dallas was silent, staring at Demi in shock.

"Dallas? Speak to me, please!"

"She's a _teacher_? You made out with a _teacher_? Are you in any of her classes?"

"Yeah, she's my music teacher."

"Oh. Well, I hope you realise that you and her being together is completely against the law."

"I know. She told me."

"What else did she tell you?"

"That if anyone found out, it could ruin her life, and at the very least she would never be able to teach again."

"Well, she got that right."

"Are you going to tell anyone?"

"Are you going to stay with her?"

"Yes."

"Demi, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Oh, I know it's not a good idea."

"Then why are you doing it?"

"Because I love her, Dallas. I can't not be with her."

"Nothing I say is going to change your mind, is it?"

"Nope."

"Fine, then. I won't tell anyone."

"Promise?"

"I promise that as long as I feel that there is no harm in this relationship, I won't tell a soul about it. But if, at any time, I feel like it is putting you or your heart in danger, it stops. Got it?"

"Got it." Said Demi seriously, before breaking out into a huge grin that her older sister couldn't help returning. That was the thing with Demi; when she smiled, everyone else smiled. She just had that type of smile.

"Okay. I'm glad you're happy. And be careful, okay? Try not to get caught. You really don't want to ruin this girl's life. Well, technically she's a woman, but it sounds weird to say that my little sister is dating a grown woman."

"I suppose it does. And we will be careful, but we only have to hide until my eighteenth birthday. Then I can legally date whoever I want, whether they're twenty or forty."

Dallas shuddered

"Please, Demi, never date a forty year old. At least, not until you're that old yourself. That would just be too weird!"

I guess it would be a little disturbing. At least with Selena there's only a 3 year difference. In the long run, that won't even matter. I mean, dad is five years older than mom, but no-one seems to object to them being together."

"Well, Demi, I hope you realise, when you make your relationship public, there will be a lot of people who judge you and are cruel to you for being gay. There are a lot of homophobic people out there, Dems. I don't want to sound cruel, but I also don't want you to be treated badly. When you do decide to come out, maybe you should be careful about just how public it actually is. The people that love you will be fine with it, but the others? You never know."

"What if mom and dad hate me, Dallas? I don't think I could live with myself if they hated me."

"Don't worry, sweetie, they won't hate you. They love you too much. They will probably be proud of you, for being brave enough to admit who you really are, and embrace it."

"Thanks, Dallas. You're the best sister ever."

"Anytime."

"Night, then!"

"Night."

For the first time in a while, Demi didn't have a nightmare that night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

For the next few days, Demi and Selena spent every lunchtime together, as Demi needed 'help to catch up'. Most people in Demi's music class had forgotten all about the little 'scene' in their first lesson, but there were a couple of girls who were still suspicious. They caught up with Demi as she was on her way out of the classroom at the end of one lunchtime, and she jumped as one of them grabbed her arm.

"Hello!" she said.

"Erm, hi?" Demi replied.

"So, I'm Tiffany, and this is Miley and Emily. We noticed you don't really have any friends in school, and we didn't think it was very fair."

"Oh. Well, I'm fine, thanks." She felt like they were offering her a job, not a friendship.

"Oh, don't be silly. Everyone needs friends. Besides, you can't spend every lunchtime in there with Miss. Gomez. People might start to suspect something." Tiffany was testing her, she could tell that now. _Dammit. _She thought she'd been quite secretive. Without hesitation, she answered.

"What? Why? It's not like she's a guy teacher or anything. Besides, I really need to catch up with the rest of the class. It's embarrassing when everyone else is amazing at it and I suck."

"Oh, we know what you mean, but especially after what happened in the first lesson. It all looks pretty suspicious. If you don't mind me asking, what was that? Why did she look like she had seen a ghost?" Demi had had an answer prepared since her and Selena had talked about it the night before.

"Oh, yeah, we met in a club, and I was drunk and I passed out. She was the only person there who actually bothered to try to help me. She used my phone to call my mum, and then as she was dragging me out of the club, I threw up all over her. I don't remember much, but I remember that part." She smiled shyly, trying to look as innocent and as honest as possible.

"Oh." Tiffany wasn't convinced, but she decided to let it go. The story made sense, and Demi looked like she was telling her the truth.

"Yeah, I know, what a terrible way to meet your teacher, right? Well, I was dead shocked when I saw her the other day. I thought I was completely over that embarrassment, but apparently not."

"So, what, she's jus, like, forgiven you?" asked Miley.

"Well, yeah, I guess, although it isn't like she had much choice. She is my teacher, after all." Demi flinched involuntarily at the word 'teacher'. Selena was so much more than just her teacher! Unfortunately, Tiffany noticed, and her suspicions were rekindled.

"So, is it awkward between you and her?"

"Why would it be awkward?"

"Because, it usually is awkward talking to someone who you threw up all over. Learnt that the hard way." Emily said, laughing.

"Well, I guess I feel a little weird, but she's nice and she's never mentioned it."

"Probably because she's too embarrassed. If someone threw up all over me, I'd never speak to them again. Underage drinking is so not cool, and alcohol makes you fat. Total no-no."

"Okay, then. So, why do you want to be friends with me?"

"Because I felt bad for you. Plus, when I asked, I didn't know you drank. So, sorry, but I don't think us being friends would work out."

"I guess you're right," Demi sighed, pretending to be upset about this, "I guess I'll see you around then."

"Yeah, see you!" Tiffany waved, and walked off, her small posse following behind, like dogs. _Some people are so pathetic_, she thought, as she watched them disappear around the corner.

"I'm impressed," came Selena's voice from the doorway, "maybe you should have gone to a drama school. You handled that really well. Much better than I would have."

"Probably because you don't have my insane acting skills!"

"Oh? So, when I told you I loved you the other day, you didn't realise I was acting?"

Selena giggled at Demi's shocked face.

"Now who's the one with insane acting skills?" she laughed.

"Okay, you win!" Demi replied, smiling widely back at her.

"One thing you should know about me, Demi; I _always _win. In fact, I don't think I know how to lose!"

"Oh, it's a sad day when teachers think it's okay to tell their students that they're better than them."

"Hey, I never said that."

"Yeah, but you implied it."

"So? I still didn't say it. Plus, teachers are always supposed to be honest with students."

"Oh, so is that all I am to you? A student?"

"Nah. You're a student…with benefits."

"Student with benefits? Is that like 'friends with benefits'? Because I've seen that movie, and if you're trying to say something…"

"Demi!" she fake-shouted, slapping her lightly on the arm.

"What?"

"Stop being so dirty-minded!"

"I'm sorry, it's just my hormones. You remember what those are, right?"

"Cheeky! I'm not that old!"

"You're practically a cougar."

"Don't call me a cougar! I'm not a cougar, I'm just…experienced."

"Selena, babe, you're a cougar. But you're my cougar." Demi smiled, edging closer.

"Oh really? So I'm yours now? Don't I have a say in this?"

"Nope. You belong to me."

"Well, actually, in about thirty seconds, the bell will go, and technically, I will 'belong to' the class."

"Am I with you next lesson?"

"I think so. Come in here, I'll check my timetable." She said, dragging her into the room by her arm and locking the door behind them.

"So, where's your timetable?" Demi asked innocently, watching as her girlfriend walked slowly towards her.

"Oh, I don't need it. I have it memorised."

"Oh yeah? So, what are you doing right now?"

"Right now? I think, I may have to check, but I think I'm supposed to be kissing my girlfriend."

"I thought I was your student with benefits?"

"Mmm," Selena said quietly, "that too."

After that they didn't talk until the bell went, and they had to get ready for the lesson.

What they didn't know, was that while they had been talking, a blonde girl and her two friends had been waiting around the corner, listening in horror to every word being said…


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading, I'm glad you like the story, please review! Any constructive criticisms are welcome, and if you have any advice, please tell me, although I can't guarantee I will do it, but I would appreciate the suggestions! Thank you so much!**

Chapter Six

"So, you see, Mrs Lovato, we didn't want to say anything until we were sure, but after what we heard, we know it's true. There's something going on, _romantically_, between your daughter and Miss. Gomez!"

"I hope you girls realise what a serious accusation this is?" said Mrs Lovato, not wanting to believe it.

"Oh, yes, of course, but-"

"How serious?" interrupted Miley.

"Well, if it turns out to be true, Miss Gomez could lose her job, and she would certainly never teach again. Worst case scenario, she could serve time. But if you girls are lying, you could be expelled, and Miss Gomez may decide to press charges. Not to mention the shame of making a false accusation like this."

"Well, it's all t-"

"A lie! It was all a lie, Mrs Lovato. Tiffany wanted us to see if you would believe us, but we never wanted to get anyone into trouble!"

"Miley? What are you-?"

"Well, then, I'm glad you were brave enough to tell me the truth, Miley. You may leave. Emily, Tiffany, you two can stay here."

"Thanks miss." said Miley timidly as she left the room. Tiffany and Emily were glaring at her all the way. She wasn't completely sure why she did it. Probably because they both sounded so happy, and she didn't want to let Tiffany ruin that for them. She also knew that if it got out, Demi would never live it down. The people in this school were mostly homophobic. At least, everyone she knew was. And she couldn't let them ruin Miss Gomez's life. Not when she was so young. She could tell that Miss Gomez wasn't taking advantage of Demi, which was the main worry with things like this.

She knew that Emily and Tiffany would still try to convince Demi's mom that it was the truth, but what mother would believe that of her daughter, especially now that she had reason to doubt it. Smiling, she walked out. She knew she had just lost pretty much her only friends in the world, but somehow, she couldn't bring herself to give a damn!

Selena gave Demi a lift home that night, both of them unaware about what had happened that lunchtime. But just as Demi was about to drive off, Demi's mom ran out, signalling for her to stop.

"What's up mom?" asked Demi, biting her lip.

"I wanted to invite Miss Gomez to dinner tonight. I think we all have something we need to discuss."

"What? What do we need to discuss, mom?" Demi asked, seriously worried now.

"Well, today during lunch, I had three girls come in and try to tell me that they had heard you two talking, and it sounded like there was something going on between the two of you."

Glancing at each other, the two girls looked shocked.

"Of course, I told them that it was a serious accusation, and about the consequences if they were lying and one of them cracked and told me that it was all a lie. But strangely enough, the other two kept insisting that it was true."

Smiling slightly in relief, both girls visibly relaxed.

"But still, according to some of the other students, it doesn't seem like too strange a suggestion, from the amount of time you spend together. Apparently you, Demi, are in Miss Gomez's room every lunch, right?"

"Well, yeah, but it's because I'm so far behind, and she's helping me out."

"I understand that, but surely there can't be that much to catch up on? Its music, you only need to know the basics, and then you can just continue with the lessons as normal."

"Usually, yes, but due to the way I teach, and the way I structure my lessons, she needs to know a lot of other stuff too if she wants to achieve the best she possibly can. And Demi says that she wants to do well in music, and I honestly think she can. She's very talented, Mrs Lovato."

"Oh, trust me, I know that. She takes after me. But nonetheless, it isn't healthy for Demi to spend all of her free time with a teacher, she needs friends too. What happens when Demi no longer needs these lessons, and she can't spend lunchtimes with you any more, Selena?" Demi's mom was talking only to Selena now, as if she had forgotten Demi was even there.

"Erm, mom, still here you know! And don't worry, I can make friends. And if not, I'll always have my best friend by my side."

"You have a best friend? Who?" asked her mom, surprised.

"Her name's IPhone 4S. She's a load of fun, and she never fights with me!" Demi explained, laughing at her own joke.

"Seriously, Demi. It's not healthy to go through high school without any friends."

"Oh, I had friends. Plenty of friends. Then you made me move to the other side of the country. So who's really to blame her?" she asked, annoyed.

"Here we go again! Always blaming me! Yes, I know it's my fault that I lost my job and had to move. And it's my fault there were no other jobs available in New York. It's my fault that even though I didn't sleep a wink for five days straight because I was spending all night looking for a new job, just so I didn't have to make my family move away, I just couldn't find a job! And it's my fault that the only job I could get was in Texas! Oh, and you'll probably find a way to blame me for it, so I'll just cut to the chase and say that Global Warming is my fault too!" yelled her mom, finally losing her temper.

She had been holding it in for months now, and she just couldn't do it anymore. She hadn't cried when her mother passed away, she hadn't lost her patience when her daughter got depressed, and, as much as she wanted to, she hadn't lost her temper with the boy she was teaching that day who just had to wind her up. And she hadn't broke down when her husband had sat her down and told her he wanted a divorce because he had fallen in love with someone else when she got home not long ago.

But now, here was her daughter, who she loved, blowing up at her and blaming her for everything. She had tried to keep her family together, but everything had blown up in her face and now she just hated herself.

"Sorry, mom. I know it isn't your fault, I'm really sorry." Demi said, tearing up as she grabbed her mother into a tight hug.

"It's okay dear. I'm sorry for shouting, I didn't mean to, I just couldn't hold it in anymore. I've screwed up really bad, honey. I just wanted the best for you, and everyone I love, and look where it's got me. My daughter hates me, my other daughter can't wait to move out, and my husband is divorcing me."

"Aw, mom, I don't hate you. And trust me, Dallas isn't planning on moving out anytime soon. She won't be able to live alone. The girl would starve. She even manages to burn _soup. _And…wait, did you say what I think you said?" she asked, finally comprehending what her mother had said.

"Yeah. He told me not long ago. He's fallen in love with some slut at his work, and he's inside right now, packing. Good riddance, I say." She said, but Demi missed that last part. She was already inside the house and on her way up the stairs, fuming.

"DAD!" she yelled. _You've got some explaining to do._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven

Demi ran up the stairs and into her parents' room, to see her dad rubbing the back of his neck and looking stressed.

"Look, honey, before you say anything, you have to let me explain."

"Explain what, exactly? Why you're leaving mom? Because I'm sure it's a great story, but I don't want to hear it. How could you?"

"Look, I never meant for this to happen."

"Really? I thought you wrote it in your diary, 'fall in love with some slut and divorce Dianna'!"

"Really, Demi, sarcasm?"

"Really, dad, divorce?" she countered.

"Touché. Look, Demi, I'm sorry, I know this is hard for you, but-"

"Hard for _me_? Sure, it's hard for me, but what about mom? You think it's gonna be hard for me, it's going to be ten times worse for her. She's been married to you for almost a quarter of a century, and now you're just going to dump her for a younger, fresher model? You're pathetic." She said, scowling at him.

"Actually, Patricia is older than your mother, and she's-"

"Dad? I just want you to know something. I. Don't. Give. A. Shit. About. Pat-what's-her-name. I care about my mother, and right now, you're killing her."

"Look, honey, I'm sorry-"

"I'm not the one you should be apologising to. Go apologise to mom."

"I tried. She slapped me."

"I'm not surprised. You deserved it."

"Excuse me, young lady-"

"Don't you dare get mad at me. I'm mad at you. And I have every right to be mad at you're a pathetic old twat and you never even deserved my mother in the first place."

"Don't you dare talk to me like that young lady. I'm your dad and I will not be spoken to in that way!" he shouted.

"No, actually, you're not. Well, you are now, but the minute you walk out that door, you're no longer my dad. You'll always be my father, but you'll never be my dad. Not after this. I will never forgive you if you walk out that door. Neither will mom."

"I love her, honey."

"I told you, I don't give a damn how you feel about this other woman, I-"

"I mean your mother, Demi. I love your mother."

"Then why are you fucking leaving her?" she yelled, exasperated.

"Language!" he said, but at the look on her face, decided to forget about it, "I'm leaving her because I love Patricia more, and I know you don't want to hear it, but it's true, and if I stay with your mom, I'll only ever be hurting myself, and her if I never tell her."

"Why did you even have to get involved with this Pamela woman anyway?"

"It's Patricia. And I work with her. I have for years-"

"You've worked with her for years? And you've only just fallen in love with her?"

"Well, I-I…"

"Oh. My. God. You _cheated _on mom? Wow, she was right. Good riddance! Bon Voyage! Don't let the door hit you on the way out." She said over her shoulder as she walked out the door, before turning around to say one last thing…

"As a matter of fact, I hope it hits you, and I hope you land on your sorry ass and never get up again. Go die in a hole, for all I care."

"Demetria Devonne Lovato!"

"Who?"

"What?

"Who the hell is Demetria Devonne Lovato?"

"You…" he said, confused.

"Nah, last time I checked, I was Demetria Devonne de la Garza."

"No! I know he screwed up, honey, but he's still your father, and this is my fight, not yours." Said Demi's mother from the doorway.

"No, mom. No-one messes with a de le Garza girl and gets away with it. I can't forgive him for this, mom. I'm so glad I don't have to-" _Whoops. _She managed to stop herself before finishing that sentence.

"Don't have to what, sweetie?" asked her mother.

"Erm, don't have to worry about this type of stuff, yet. I mean, erm, you know what? Never mind. Forget I said anything."

"Sure honey. Look, I'm going to bed. You," she turned to stare daggers at her soon-to-be-ex-husband, "I want you out of the house before I wake up. Come back tomorrow while I'm at work to get your stuff. Leave your key under the doormat. And I never want to see you again." And with that, she climbed the stairs, leaving Demi's father standing in the doorway, looking stressed and sorry for himself.

"Erm, Demi?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you go upstairs and grab me the duffel bag that's on my bed-oof!" he gasped as his bag hit him in the stomach, and he landed on his bottom, making Demi laugh hysterically.

"What's so funny?" he asked, scowling, as he got up.

"You re-really did land on yo-your s-s-sorry ass!"

"Oh. Okay. Well, do I get a goodbye hug?" he asked hopefully.

"Nope." Demi replied, tossing her hair as she pointedly turned away from him.

"Okay. I guess I don't really deserve one. I'll see you around, then?"

"Hopefully not." She said coldly, making him flinch. No matter what, he loved his daughters.

"Okay. Tell Dallas I said goodbye, and I'm sorry I couldn't say it in person. Maybe she'll come see me sometime."

"Dallas is a lot less forgiving than me. She'll be more likely to track you down and stab you to death."

"Oh. Well, bye, then."

"Bye."

And with that, he walked out of the door, and hopefully out of her life, for good. Demi waited a few seconds, until she was sure he wouldn't hear, before collapsing.

She sat there, on the floor, with her back against the wall for a few minutes, until she felt someone rubbing her on the back in small circular motions. Assuming it was her mom, she leant into her side, and was surprised to hear Selena whisper to her softly.

"It's going to be okay. I promise, you're doing to be okay."

"He-he-he's gone, Sel. For good. I can't believe it, I really can't. I thought he loved her, I thought he loved all of us!" she sobbed, burying her head in the older girl's chest.

"I know, sweetie, I know. It's all gonna be okay. I promise." Demi looked up, and Selena smiled at her. It was the perfect moment, and Demi couldn't resist kissing her, just once, so she did.

"DEMETRIA DEVONNE LOVATO, DID YOU JUST DO WHAT I THINK YOU DID?" cried Demi's mom from the top of the stairs, causing the two girls to spring apart.

"Erm, mom, I'm sorry, we, I…"

"Whatever, I'm going to bed. We'll talk about this tomorrow." She said, shrugging and yawning, before turning to go back into her room.

Looking at each other, the two girls were silent for a moment, before bursting into laughter.

"So, looks like the secrets out!"

"Ugh! Don't even say it! Too much drama in one day. I just want to forget about everything!"

"I think I know how to help you with that." Selena smirked.

"Oh, really?" Demi replied, smiling back at her.

"Yup."

And, you know what? It really did help!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight

The next morning, Demi woke up with her head on a very soft pillow. The same pillow also seemed to have its arm around her. But she was much too comfortable to care. Snuggling closer, she sighed loudly.

"Good morning." Came a voice, making Demi jump.

"You're not a pillow." She stated, shocked to see her gorgeous teacher/girlfriend in her bed.

"I noticed."

"What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too."

"No, you don't get it. If my mom and dad find you in here, we're done. Quick, you have to climb out the window. What even happened last night?"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Last night. Your dad…"

That was when it all came flooding back.

"Oh. I remember. Wait, didn't my mom see us kiss? _Shit! _We're screwed! She's going to kill me!"

"Calm down. She didn't seem that bothered last night. Besides, if she loves you, she'll want you to be happy."

"Yeah, I guess."

"So calm down. We're going to be fine."

"Right. Wait…you're in my bed! We didn't…do anything, right?"

"If you're referring to heated make-out sessions, then yes. But if you're referring to anything that involved removing clothes, then no."

"Good."

"But we could do that part now, if you really want…"

"Selena!" Demi mock-shouted, not wanting to wake up her mom.

"Sorry. Can't help it. When there's a gorgeous girl in bed with me, what else could you possibly expect me to think about?"

"Bunnies! Rainbows! Monkeys with Mohawk's! Anything!"

"Right, because picturing a monkey with a Mohawk is so much more interesting than picturing you naked."

"Shut up!" Demi replied, hitting her playfully on the arm.

"Nope." Selena replied, smirking.

"What are you-ARGHH!" she screamed as Selena jumped on her, tickling her sides.

"St-st-stop! STOP!" she cried, laughing crazily.

"Nope!"

"Selena!"

"What's the magic word?"

"Pl-pl-please!"

"Wrong answer!"

"How about," came a voice from the doorway, "you girls stop playing about, and tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Mom!" cried Demi awkwardly, as Selena, who had been straddling her, rolled off her stomach.

"Dianna!" cried Selena at the same time, causing the two girls to smile at each other again.

"So, when were you planning to tell me about this, Sonny?"

"Erm, well…I wasn't." she told her mother honestly, hanging her head in shame.

"And Selena! Surely you know how much you're risking! She's a student!"

"I know, I-"

"Wait, mom, I can explain."

"Go on then. I'm all ears."

"Well, we met in California. I know I was only there for a few hour, which has to be some sort of record by the way, but the others were asleep, so I went to the roof, and Selena was there, and we started talking, and then we started kissing, and then Dallas came out and told me about Grandma. So I left, and I never got her number or anything, so I was sure I would never see her again, but then I had music, and it was her, and then we talked, and, well, this happened."

"Okay, so I think I sort of understand, but surely you would have been smart enough not to do anything with a minor anyway, Selena?"

"Well, actually, she kind of told me she was 19."

"She what?" she asked, turning back to face Demi, eyes blazing.

"Mom, I-"

"Save it. I can sort of deal with you dating your teacher, but now you tell me you're only with her in the first place because you lied about your age? How many times have we had that discussion? Never lie about your age, to anyone, because if you do, and they put you in any type of compromising position, they have an excuse, and if you ever needed to press charges for anything, it would just make things so much harder."

"I know mom, but it turned out fine, didn't it?"

"Yeas, but what if it hadn't?"

"I suppose. I'm sorry, I won't do it again. Are you going to tell the police?"

"What, that you lied about your age? I don't really think they would care, Demi."

"No, I mean about me and Selena."

"Oh. Nah, you girls have fun. But, Selena, dear, you hurt my daughter, you'll have much bigger things to worry about than the police!" she threatened.

"Mom!"

"No, she's right, Dem. But don't worry, Dianna, I promise, I won't ever do anything to hurt her. I love her."

"Oh. Well, that was quick. Then again, I suppose that's what happens when you date another girl, you don't get the whole premature 'I love you' problems. Maybe I should try dating girls; it would make life so much easier."

"Ewww, mom!"

"Sorry, hun. Now, you guys behave. I'd tell you to be safe, use protection, blah blah blah, but I don't think I really have anything to worry about, right?"

"Gross, mom!"

"Sorry, sorry."

"So, are you really okay with this?"

"Well, I'd prefer it if you'd wait until you're eighteen, but it's not as if there's a huge age gap, and-"

"No, I mean with _this. _With me being…gay." It was the first time she had admit it aloud, and honestly, it felt good.

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine with it. I still have Dallas, and she _definitely _likes boys."

"I'm not even going to ask how you know that." Demi said, shuddering, while Selena just laughed.

"Good, 'cause you really don't wanna know."

"Ever heard of TMI, mom?"

"No…"

"Too. Much. Information."

"Oh. Yeah, I guess. Sorry. Now, you girls better get ready quick, you only have half an hour before we have to leave. You don't wanna be late for school. Or…work. God, that sounds weird."

"Get used to it, mom."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I'll have too!" she said over her shoulder.

"So, I know it's a long shot, but did you by any chance bring any clothes?" Demi asked Selena, smiling awkwardly.

"Nope. But I think I'll fit into your clothes. They might be a bit big, but…" Selena ducked as Demi threw a pillow at her.

"If my clothes aren't good enough for you, you could always borrow some from my mom…"

"I'm sure they'll fit!" she said quickly.

"That's what I thought!" Demi smirked as she threw open her closet doors.

"Welcome to…Demi's Closet. Pick what you like."

"Why do you need so many clothes?"

"Dunno."

"Oh well, suits me. More to choose from. Now, what's the smallest size you have?"

This time, the pillow didn't miss.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own PARAMORE, or Ben & Jerry's ice cream. I am big fans though. Of both of them.**

Chapter Nine

Selena and Demi had spent much longer than they had expected picking outfits, mainly because Selena couldn't just wear something that Demi had already worn to school as that would make it obvious, but Demi couldn't remember what she had and hadn't worn.

"Well I think I wore that one on Monday, but I _know _I wore those black jeans, so I couldn't have, because they don't match. Unless I did wear them, and I looked hideous."

"No, you wore that pink top on Monday. I remember because while we were talking after school, I kept imagining you taking it off, and I remember I was thinking, '_that's a nice top, but it would look much better on the floor'._"

"You're a pervert, you know that right?"

"Yup. But I'm your pervert."

"Don't I know it!"

"How about the PARAMORE top over there?"

"No! I love that top!"

"What, so I'm not good enough to wear your favourite top?"

"No, but if you wear it, I can never wear it again, because people will have seen you in it."

"Good point. I'm actually glad, I don't really like Paramore much anyway." She admitted, making Demi gasp.

"You don't like Paramore? How can you not like Paramore? They're _amazing_!"

"Nah, I prefer R&B, like Rihanna. And JLS. I love JLS!"

"Seriously? Rihanna's good, I suppose, but _JLS_? They're crap, Sel."

"No they're not! They have loads of haters because they were on X-Factor, but they are actually amazing singers."

"You know what? I'm not having this argument again."

"Again? When have we ever argued about JLS before?"

"No, I mean, I had this argument with a friend in New York. She was completely in love with them, kept going on about how gorgeous they are. It was horrible. They aren't even that good looking."

"Well, of course you would think that."

"Huh?"

"Demi, you're gay. You like girls, that's why you don't think they're gorgeous."

"And you do?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"No. But I never said I thought they were good looking, I just said I liked their music."

"Well, I guess they aren't terrible, but I'm not a huge fan."

"Well, then, I guess we'll have to change that, won't we?"

"I'm okay, thanks."

"Aw, c'mon, live a little. You can borrow my JLS CD's, and I'll borrow your Paramore CD's. We can swap for a while, and we have to promise to listen to all of the songs."

"Okay…and what if I won't do it?"

"Well, I guess I'll just have to make you do it." She said, pouncing on her.

"Stop tickling me!" cried Demi, laughing uncontrollably as her hands roamed up and down her sides.

"I will, as soon as you swear to listen to the CD's. You'll love them, I promise!"

"Okay…okay! Just stop, please!" she said, laughing so hard that she started crying.

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

"Okay!" smirking, Selena pulled away, only to realise what they were supposed to be doing.

"Shit, Dem, we need to hurry up! We're going to be late!"

"Oh, right, sorry. You know what?"

"What?"

"You can wear the Paramore top. It never really fit me right anyway."

"Aw, Demi, aren't there any other ones I could wear? It's short, it'll show my stomach!"

"Why do you think I want you to wear it?" she replied in a 'duh' voice.

"Ha ha, very funny."

"Sorry. But seriously, we need to go. So put the top on!"

"Okay, fine." She said, before pulling the T-shirt she was currently wearing over her head and dropping it on the floor, making Demi gasp in shock.

"Erm, I'll, erm, leave…"

"Demi, seriously? You don't have to leave, thicko. You're my girlfriend. You can see me shirtless. Plus, it's not like I plan to leave when you get changed."

"Oh, yeah, dammit, I need to change too!"

"No shit Sherlock. Unless you want to go to school in your SpongeBob Squarepants pyjamas. You never know, you might set a new trend."

"You think so?"

"I know so. You look dead sexy in them. You'll have all the guys drooling."

"Eurgh, why would I want to have all the guys drooling?"

"Honey, if you want the girls to drool over you, talk deeper, cut your hair, and grow a six-pack. Then you have a chance…" she stopped talking when Demi hit her arm, hard.

"Shut up. You know you'd hate it if I did that."

"I guess I would. Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Well, some people like girls and guys, you know."

"Yeah, I know, but I figured… Oh my God, are you bisexual?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out. If you're lucky."

"Oh. Okay. But, just so you know, I've never liked a guy. Not even a little tiny bit. Ever."

"Good, good. Less chance of losing you. And I really wouldn't want that to happen."

"Why not?"

"Well, duh, because I l love you, and want to marry you, and I want to adopt beautiful babies with you. It may sound cheesy, but I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone other than you, Demi."

"Aw, really?"

"Yup."

"You know what?"

"What?" Selena asked hopefully, waiting for her to say she felt the same.

"Your right, it does sound cheesy."

Selena's heart plummeted, and she frowned.

"Oh. Okay."

"But I feel the same way. Now come on, we're going to be late." Demi smiled, grabbing her girlfriend's arm and dragging her out the room, switching off the light on the way.

"So, are you taking your own car?" Demi asked.

"Yeah, I have too, we can't exactly turn up to school in the same car, can we?"

"We can say we're carpooling."

"Well, then we would have to invite your mom, because otherwise it's just using the same amount of cars, so there's no point."

"You know what? I think I'm just going to go with my mom."

"Why? I thought you wanted to save the environment?"

"Screw the environment, I wanted some alone time with you."

"Aw, how sweet. Except for the environment part, obviously."

Laughing, Demi watched from the doorway as Selena walked down the driveway towards her car. She waved when Selena looked at her, then went back inside to find her mom when Selena drove off down the street.

"Mom?" she called.

"In here honey." came her mother's voice from the study. She sounded upset, so Demi went in to check on her. Her heart broke a little when she saw the woman she had come to believe would always be strong, and proud, and never let anything get to her, collapsed in a heap on the floor, sobbing loudly.

"Mom!" she cried, running over.

"He's really gone, isn't he?"

"What? You mean dad? Mom, he doesn't deserve you. You should be glad to be rid of him."

"It's not that easy, Demi. Twenty-five years, we were married. And he throws that all away for some slut he met at work. I thought I was a good wife, a good mother, but apparently not!" she sobbed, pulling her daughter into a tight hug.

"Mom, I have to get to school, but there's no way you can go in today. Do you want me to phone the school tell them you need the day off due to personal issues?"

"Please, honey. I don't think I could stand to be there, not after everything that happened last night."

"C'mon, mom, you need some sleep. And chocolate, and some ice-cream. Remember what you always tell us? No matter what happens, chocolate and ice-cream will always be there to get you through it!"

"Yeah, I guess. But I don't think all the Ben & Jerry's in the world could get me through this, Demi. I really don't."

"Maybe not, but it'll help. Plus, it tastes good!"

"You're right, I guess."

"Aren't I always?"

Helping her mother up, she went into the kitchen to grab the phone and a tub of ice-cream from the freezer. When she'd given her mom the ice-cream, she phoned the school, and then Dallas.

"Where are you, Dall?"

"I'm at Jade's house."

"Who's Jade?"

"She lives across the street."

"Well, can you come home then, please? Mom can't work, and I need a lift to school."

"Why isn't mom working? And why can't dad take you, he doesn't have work until later."

Demi had forgotten that her sister hadn't been there last night.

"Erm, look, I'll explain it all later, I promise. But all you need to know at the moment is that dad isn't here and mom's in bed eating ice-cream. Oh, and she wants some chocolate, so you need to go to the store on the way back."

"Wait, dad not there, mom in bed, ice cream, chocolate. Demi, what did he do?"

"I said, I'll tell you-"

"DEMI! WHAT DID THAT BASTARD DO TO HER? DID SHE FIND OUT HE'D BEEN CHEATING? HE SWORE HE WOULD END IT!"

"What? You mean, you knew he was cheating? And you didn't tell her?"

"He asked me not to, and he swore it wouldn't happen again. He promised he would never cheat on her again!"

"And now he won't, because you can't cheat on someone if you DIVORCE THEM!" screamed Demi, furious at her older sister for being so stupid.

"He's divorcing her? Since when?"

"Since he told her he loved someone else last night. Then he packed a bag, and left. He's coming back today, and-SHIT! He's coming to get all his stuff today, and mom can't see him!"

"Well, we'll just have to pack up his stuff for him, and leave it outside for him to pick up."

"I can't, I've got school."

"You're already really late, can't you just skip?"

"No!"

"Well, I can't do it alone, so either you miss a day of school, or mom has to face dad. The day after he announces that he wants a divorce. It's your choice."

"Fine! I guess I have to."

"Yeah, you do."

"Are you on your way?"

"I'm just putting my coat on now, I'll be home in about five minutes. Can you go look in the recycling bin and see if there are any boxes?"

"There's a load in my closet, from when we moved in."

"Okay, go get them then."

"Okay. See you soon."

"Bye."

Demi hung up the phone, sighing as she sent a quick text to Selena, explaining why she wasn't there. Running into her bedroom, she grabbed the boxes and hurried into her parents' room to start packing.

"What are you doing, honey?"

"Packing up dad's stuff. Dallas is on her way home to help."

"Why?"

"Because, he's coming over today, and you can't see him like this."

"But you should be in school!"

"You're more important, mom!"

"Thanks, Demi. I know I should be making you go, but I really can't face your father today."

"Forget about facing dad, what about Dallas? She's going to want answers, and she's going to want them from you."

"Dallas can mind her own business. She knew about this all along, Demi. I heard you talking."

"Well…she didn't know he was going to leave you. And she didn't want to hurt you, that's why she never told you he cheated. Plus, he promised her it wouldn't happen again. She trusted him."

"SO DID I, DEMI! AND I TRUSTED HER, MY DAUGHTER, TO ALWAYS BE HONEST AND TELL ME THE TRUTH, NO MATTER HOW MUCH IT MAY HURT ME! BUT IT LOOKS LIKE BOTH OF THEM BETRAYED THAT TRUST!"

"I'm so sorry, mom!" came Dallas' voice from the doorway.

"Sorry isn't good enough, Dallas! You should have TOLD ME!" she yelled.

"I know, but I love you so much, and I didn't want to see you go through this, but it happened anyway, and it's all my fault, and-"

"Shut up, Dallas."

"Mom!" Demi cried out in shock.

"Just shut up, and come over here. I need a hug." She continued, her voice breaking as she started crying again.

Running over to the bed, Dallas jumped into her mother's arms and started to sob too. Thinking that they needed some alone time to talk, Demi left, grabbing her phone to call Selena. She needed some support right now, and who better to help her than her girlfriend?


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! And anybody who has any ideas what Selena's tattoo should be, please tell me! Thanks! **

Chapter Ten

Demi had spent the day packing her dad's stuff, leaving Dallas to deal with him when he arrived to pick it up. And she dealt with him alright. He definitely wouldn't be coming back for anything we missed anytime soon. That night, before going to bed, Demi called Selena to say goodnight.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Demi."

"Oh. Hi!"

"How was your day?"

"Bad. I got called a dyke, a faggot, and a muff-muncher. And that was just first period."

"Oh, I'm-wait, what?"

"Apparently, whoever it was that went to your mom about us told the entire student body about it too. And it looks like they were much more willing to believe it than your mom was."

"What? You mean, everyone knows?"

"Well, I don't think everyone quite believes it, but nobody in any of my classes treat me like a teacher any more. I've had to give out seventeen detentions, and fourteen of those I had to send out of the lesson."

"But you only teach four classes in a day."

"Exactly. In one class, I had to send seven out. Seven! They practically had a party outside the room, and when I went out to tell them to shut up, someone wrote something I'm not prepared to repeat on the whiteboard."

"Really, is it that bad?"

"Nope. It's worse. Even the teachers are treating me different, not that they know the whole rumour. In fact, hardly anyone seems to know about your involvement in all this. They all just know that I'm gay, and they don't like it."

"Well, screw them, it's your life. Oh, and I don't think I'll be at school tomorrow."

"Neither will I."

"Because of the students?"

"No, because tomorrow is Saturday, dopey."

"Oh, yeah. Well, you wanna do something?"

"Sure, but it can't be public."

"We could go down to the town. Hardly anyone we know will be there, and there's hardly any chance they'll see us."

"Yeah, but I don't want our first date to be spent on the lookout for anybody we know."

"I suppose. We could always stay in, watch a movie or something."

"Sure, I guess, how about my place?"

"Well, it would be kind of awkward at mine, since mom and Dallas will be here all day."

"Good point." She laughed.

"So, see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll pick you up at eleven."

"Eleven? I thought you just wanted me to come round for a few hours later on."

"Well, can't a girl spend the whole day with her girlfriend?"

"Well, yeah! I'll see you at eleven!"

"Bye then."

"Bye!"

Demi hardly slept a wink that night. She was much too excited.

"DEMI!" shouted Dallas from downstairs.

"Yeah?" Demi replied groggily.

"Your girlfriend's here!"

"What?" she yelled, panicking. Grabbing her phone, she checked the time. _7:26am_.

"Dallas? It's half past seven."

"I know, but you wouldn't wake up."

"Oh, fair enough." She smiled, jumping out of bed and running to her ensuite for a shower.

Ten minutes later, she was out of the shower, wrapped in a towel, searching through her closet for something to wear.

"What are you doing?" asked a voice from behind her. Jumping, she turned around, shocked to see Selena standing there, blatantly checking her out. She instinctively wrapped the towel around her more tightly.

"What are you…I'm not…you're early." She stated, embarrassed.

"I know, I just couldn't wait."

"Aw, how sweet."

"Actually, I knew you'd be panicking, so I thought I'd come early to help motivate you."

"Oh, trust me, when you're around, the last thing I want to do is get dressed."

"Oooh, getting cocky, are we?"

"It sounded better in my head. Sexier…" she gasped, clapping a hand over her mouth, in turn causing the towel to drop slightly lower.

"Oh, trust me, it was very sexy. Not as sexy as that towel, though. You should wear it more often." Selena whispered.

"If you want me to, I will. But you'll have to ask really nicely." Demi said, smiling widely as Selena stepped closer.

"Demi, please get dressed. Before I do something I'd regret. Well, I wouldn't regret it, but, let's just say, I'm so glad your mother doesn't know what I'm thinking about right now. If she did, I definitely wouldn't still be here."

"Really?"

"Really really. Now, get dressed, so I can get you to my house, and have my wicked way with you."

"Really, Sel? Way to kill the mood."

"Hey, I had to do something, else I wouldn't have been able to stop myself from ripping that towel off you right now."

"Selena! Not so loud, we have thin walls, and my mom has bat-like hearing."

"Yes, she does." Came Demi's mother's voice from the doorway.

"Mom!" Demi cried, panicking.

"Don't worry, I didn't hear anything. Well, except that last bit, of course. Selena?"

"Yeah, Dianna?"

"Don't you think you should leave Demi to get dressed now?"

"Sure, sorry." She said, going bright red. Somehow Demi's mother made her feel like she was back in high school herself.

"Oh, and," Dianna whispered in Selena's ear, so that Demi couldn't hear, "I know you're not that type of person, but I feel like I have to say this, just in case. Don't try to pressure my daughter into anything she doesn't want to do, or I'll have my wicked way with _you,_ although it definitely won't be what you were thinking of when you said it."

"O-o-of course, Dianna. I would never-"

"I know. But I'd say it if you were a guy, and I don't want to seem sexist, so…"

"Okay, I understand."

"Sel! I'm ready to go!" as Demi walked out her mother walked away, but not without shooting Selena a meaningful glance over her shoulder first.

"Okay, then, you want to leave?"

"Yeah. C'mon."

The car journey was short, but by the time they arrived Demi was practically bouncing up and down with excitement. Selena's house wasn't huge, but it wasn't tiny either, and her small garden looked like she took care of it.

"Wow. You live her?"

"Nah, I just brought you to a random house that's miles away from anywhere else because I thought it would be fun to walk."

"Ha ha. So, we going inside?"

"Not yet. Can we just sit here for a minute?"

"Sure. Why?"

"Because, I can't believe this is actually happening."

"What?"

"This. Me dating a student, me being in love with said student, me bringing said student to my house to spend the day, and, if I have my way, the night. It all just feels like a big long dream, and soon I'm going to wake up and be devastated because none of it was real. Because you weren't real."

"Well, I sure hope I'm real."

"You know what I mean. You're just so perfect, I don't deserve you. At all."

"You feel like you don't deserve me? In what twisted way is that even remotely true? You're older, wiser, funnier, prettier, sexier, and overall you're just a better person. I could never compete with that."

"What? You're all those things, and more! I honestly don't know how you can't realise that!"

"Well, I'm not that great. I'm just average." Demi said, hanging her head. Pushing her chin up to look her in the eyes, Selena spoke to her.

"Demi, you're amazing. You're so much more than average. To me you're perfect, and I wouldn't change a thing about you."

"Thank you."

"Now, do you want to come inside?"

"Yeah, that would be nice."

"Okay, c'mon then." Selena turned, opened the door, and got out of the car., her top riding up at the back just enough to give Demi a quick glimpse of a…tattoo? _What the fuck?_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Eleven

"Sel?"

"Yeah, Dem?"

"You have a tattoo."

"Really? I didn't realise." Selena said sarcastically.

"I can't believe you have a tattoo."

"It's not that strange. Loads of people do."

"Oh, I know, I have four. I'm just surprised you do. You're a teacher."

"You have tattoos? You're under eighteen!"

"I know. I have a feather behind my ear," said Demi, moving her hair to show her, "one that says 'you make me beautiful' on my ribs," she continued, lifting her top to show her this one, "and Stay Strong on my wrists."

**(A/N-In case you didn't know, Demi does have these tattoos. She may have more, but she definitely has these ones!)**

"How did you get them done? It's against the law!"

"I know, but my mate back in New York knew someone whose brother owned a tattoo studio, and he did it for me. Free of charge."

"Really?"

"Well, I had to give him naked pictures, but…"

"Demi!"

"Kidding! Nah, he just gave me 50% off. And the feather one was free of charge."

"Wow. Well, yeah, mine was full price, and I got it in the summer, just after I met you."

"Really? Can I see it?"

"No! I mean, it's not that cool really."

"So? I just want to see it."

"Yeah, well, it's really not much to see. Seriously!"

"Come on…or I'll just have to make you!" she yelled, reaching out to pull up her girlfriend's shirt. Selena pulled away just in time.

"Demi! I told you, no!"

"Please!"

"But it's embarrassing!"

"I promise I won't laugh at you!" Demi said in a whiney voice.

"You sound like a kid."

"You're acting like a kid. I wanna see your tattoo! It's not fair, you've seen mine!"

"And I'm the one acting like a baby?"

"Selena!"

"Okay, then I promise."

"Fine." Selena sighed, turning and lifting her top at the back. Demi gasped. The tattoo read; 'Demi Forever' in a pink heart. Demi felt her eyes water.

"You go this after knowing me for an hour?" she said, choking back a joyful sob.

"Yeah. I don't know why, I think I just felt so strongly about you that I had to let it out somehow. Problem is, now that you're my student, if anyone else sees this tattoo, we're screwed."

"Well, you could just say it's someone else called Demi."

"Really? Because there are just so many people called Demi out there."

"More than you'd think, actually."

"Well, whatever, no-one would believe me, not after everything that's already happened."

"I suppose. Well, then, you'll just have to keep it hidden then. Now c'mon, let's go inside so I can get a better look at that tattoo. And I can look for others." Demi smirked.

"What? There are no-oh. I get it. Well, you'll have to make sure you look _everywhere." _Selena whispered in her ear, making Demi shiver.

They went into the house, shivering when the warm air hit them. They hadn't realised how cold they were until they were warm again.

"So, what movie do you want to watch?" asked Selena. Suddenly, they both felt very awkward.

"Erm…whatever you have that's good. I don't really watch a lot of TV."

"Have you seen Twilight?"

"Nah, apparently its crap."

"Oh my God you haven't lived! It's amazing!"

"Okay, well, can we watch that then?"

"Yup! I have all three of them on DVD, and I've seen the latest one in the cinema. They are amazing! I love them!"

"Well, then, we'll watch them then."

"Great! Do you want a drink? Food?"

"Do you have any popcorn?"

"Yeah, loads."

"What drinks do you have?"

"Cola, lemonade, water, wine, WKD, beer…"

"I think I'll have water, thanks."

"Sure, but I'm having a beer. Or a WKD. Depends on how many I have left."

"Okay, but don't drink too much. You have to drive me home."

"Oh. Well, in that case, I'll have to drink loads."

"What?"

"Well, if I'm too drunk to drive, you'll have to stay the night."

"Oh. Well, in that case, what the hell, have a beer _and_ a WKD!" said Demi, laughing loudly.

"Okay. You sure you just want water."

"I can't drink, I'm underage. That would be breaking the law."

"You do realise we're breaking the law every second we're together, right?"

"I suppose, but I don't really like alcohol. I'd really rather just have water."

"You sure you don't want cola, or lemonade?"

"Selena! I'm sure!"

"Sorry. I guess I'm just nervous. This is our first real date, and I don't know what to say, or do!"

"Well, I know one thing we can do…"

"Oh yeah, and what would that be?"

"Well, it would involve a bed. And less clothes. And…nah, that's it really. Well, there's more, but I think you can figure that out for yourself."

"Don't be dirty Demi."

"Ha! Dirty Demi! I like it!"

"Oh, you would." Selena rolled her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. C'mon, let's just watch the films."

"Okay, but if they're boring, I'm going to sleep."

"Suits me. But I bet you won't be bored. They're amazing!"

"I'll be the judge of that."

They spent the next few hours watching Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse, only pausing twice, once for a bathroom break and a second because they ran out of popcorn. When they finished the third movie, Demi was gutted.

"Is it too late to go to the movies?"

"Nope, but it's not showing anymore."

"Dammit! When does the DVD come out?"

"Soon, I think. And the second part of the last one comes out either late this year or early next year."

"What? That's ages!"

"Yeah. I know, why don't you read the books? I have them in my room, they're even better than the films."

"Nah. I don't really read. I get bored too easily."

"Aw, c'mon, Twilight is an exception. I swear, you'll love it."

"Fine. But I'm not reading it now. This is our time. Sel-emi time. Wow, Selemi. That sounds ace!"

"Nah, it sounds like a disease."

"Well, how about Semi?"

"Better, I suppose."

"Delena? Demena?"

"Let's just stick with Selena and Demi."

"Demi and Selena."

"Selena and Demi!"

"Why should your name come first?"

"Because I'm older!"

"Good point. I guess you win."

"I sure as hell do. I told you, I always win."

"Shut up."

"You gonna make me?"

"Maybe I am."

"You'll have to catch me first!" she yelled, running into the bedroom. Demi followed, laughing loudly. They had a _lot _of fun that night.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Twelve

On Monday, they decided it would be best to arrive at school separately, to avoid suspicion. As Demi walked into the school, she was sent many strange looks, but decided to ignore them. As soon as she walked into her first lesson, health class, however, she realised that it wasn't something she could ignore.

Written on the board were the words: 'Demi Lovato stays healthy by eating Miss. Gomez regularly!' Blushing bright red, she stared in horror at the words. Realising that the teacher wasn't there yet, she ran in and rubbed the words out.

"What's the matter, dyke? You not had your breakfast? Was Miss. Gomez too tired this morning?" yelled a guy from the back of the room.

"What? Miss. Gomez? Why would you think I was fooling around with her?" Demi said, her voice going slightly higher, but it wasn't too obvious.

"Don't even try it. You're a muff-muncher, and there's no hiding it."

"And? What makes you think I'm with Miss. Gomez?"

"You're always hanging out in her room. Plus, she's a lemon too."

"You guys are really homophobic. Just because we're both gay, doesn't mean we have to be dating!"

"Yeah, well, everyone says you are. Tiffany said she heard you talking dirty!"

"Tiffany's a cow, and she's just looking for trouble. She just wanted to get them into trouble, I can guarantee that we never heard anything like that!" came a small voice from the back of the room.

"Miley? I thought you and Tiffany were friends."

"Not anymore. I ruined that when I told your mom that it was all a lie. She hates me now."

"Oh. Sorry." Said Demi, walking over, smiling when Miley pulled out the chair beside her.

"Be careful, Miles," said a guy from the football team, "she might try to touch your tits Not that I could blame her, but…"

"Oh go screw yourself, Mike!" she said angrily.

"Okay. You two be happy together!" he said, laughing as he turned around to face the teacher who had just walked in.

The day passed in a blur, until last lesson. As she walked in, Demi avoided eye contact with Selena, and only spoke to her when she was asked a question. Even then someone whistled or made some kind of inappropriate noise, and by the end of the lesson, Selena was fuming.

"Okay, next lesson, the first person to make any kind of offensive or derogatory noise like you have been today gets a detention, and anyone else who does it gets to help me clean all the gum off from underneath these tables. Got it?" she shouted right after the bell went. There was a chorus of half-hearted 'yes, miss', and 'whatever's from around the room, but they all left on silence.

"Thanks, Sel." Whispered Demi shortly on her way out. Catching her arm, Selena hissed in her ear.

"Where are you going? Don't you want to stay for a while?"

"They're already suspicious enough. I think I've managed to convince most people we aren't together, but I don't want to give them reason to not believe me."

"Oh. Okay. See you later, then, I guess."

"Yeah. I'll come to your place at about seven, but I can't stay long. Sorry." She said as she hurriedly left the room.

Later that night, Selena was anxiously waiting for Demi to arrive, but she got a call at half six from Demi. She said she was too tired, and that she would see her tomorrow in school. Tears streaming down her face, Selena could only imagine what was going on. She was sure Demi was going to dump her, because of all the stupid kids in that stupid school. Sometimes, Selena really hated being gay.

The next day, and the next, and the next, Demi pretty much ignored Selena during school, and after school she always made an excuse to not go see her. Eventually, Selena had had enough. She went over to Demi's house on the Friday before school, and knocked on the door.

"No, we don't want whatever you're sell- Selena!" said Demi, surprised.

"You thought I was trying to sell something? At seven in the morning?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"What do you want? Oh God, you should come in, in case anyone we know sees you."

Ushering Selena inside, Demi closed the door, locking it behind her.

"What do you want, then, Sel?"

"I want to know why you've been acting so strange for the past few days! It's like you don't like me anymore!"

"What? Of course I still like you, Sel! I love you!"

"Then what's with the whole 'ignoring me', and all the excuses why you can't come over?"

"I just don't want anyone to find out, Sel! We won't be able to be together if they do!"

"Demi, please, you're killing me. What's the real reason?"

"What? That-that is the real reason!"

"Demi!"

"Okay, you're right, there's something else. But you won't like it."

"What?"

"Look, it's not important, really."

"Demi, tell me. Look, if you don't like me anymore, I'd honestly really rather know. Please don't string me along."

"But it's really not that big a deal, and I don't want to worry you. I'll be fine."

"Look, Demi, I love you, and you're ignoring me, and avoiding me. I want to know what the hell is going on, no matter how unimportant it is. But it must be important, especially if you're refusing to tell me."

"Well, I-erm, look, it's too hard. Please don't make me say it out loud!" Demi cried, bursting into tears and burying her head in her hands.

"Demi!" Selena wrapped her arms around the younger girl, walking her over to the couch.

"Sorry. I just…It's so embarrassing. I don't want you to think less of me, you know?"

"Demi, what did you do? You're not a serial killer, are you? Because I'm too young to die!"

"Sel, this is serious!"

"Sorry. Honestly, Demi, you can tell me. I swear I won't judge you!"

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

"Okay. Well, it's a long story…"

"I have time."

"Well, long story short…Selena?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise you won't hate me?"

"I promise, Demi, I won't hate you. I'll be here, no matter what. I love you."

"Okay, here goes nothing." She paused, then wiped her face. Looking Selena straight in the eyes, she whispered;

"I'm pregnant."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I wasn't planning on updating so soon but _someone_ made me, so, here's chapter thirteen. Enjoy!**

Chapter Thirteen

"What?"

"I know it's hard to believe, but I swear I didn't cheat on you. Just hear me out, okay?"

"Okay." Selena was too shocked to answer with more than one syllable.

"Well, you know on Monday, when everyone was making fun of me? Well, after school, I didn't want to face them, so I took a different way home. I went down this alley, and I thought it was empty, but it wasn't. One of the guys from school, he was there, and…he grabbed me."

"Oh, God! You don't mean…?"

"Yeah. It didn't last long, but it was the most painful few minutes of my life. I felt really dirty afterwards, and I couldn't face you, knowing that he had taken my virginity like that, and I had just let him."

"Wait, your virginity? But we…"

"Yeah, but I've never had real sex, like, with a guy. And I never planned to."

"Well, that was only Monday, how do you know you're pregnant already?"

"Well, I just had this bad feeling, and my period was due around Tuesday or Wednesday, and I've never been late before, not once. And I always feel ill the day before, which hasn't happened before. I haven't taken a test yet, it's too early to tell, but I guess it's one of those things I just know."

"Oh, Demi, you poor thing!"

"Don't feel sorry for me. It's my fault."

"How? How, in any way, could this possibly be your fault?"

"I didn't put up much of a fight?" she said, trying to control her tears.

"Demi! This isn't your fault, at all! Now, who was it?"

"I-I can't tell you."

"Demi! You have to! This is a serious crime! He raped you, Demi! You can't just let him get away with that!"

"I can't tell you, he'll kill me!"

"No, he won't! I won't let him anywhere hear you, I swear!"

"Please, Selena, don't make me tell you. Maybe I will one day, but I have too much to worry about. I can't add a court case to the pile!"

"Okay, fine, I'll let it go, for now. But as soon as you've decided what to do with the baby, you're going to tell me. Deal?"

"Deal, I guess. Bu there's not much to decide, really. I can't keep it, and I'm not sure I want to have it. I'll probably get an abortion. Once it's confirmed, of course."

"Demi! That's not a decision you can make straight away! You have to think about this!"

"Oh, I have. And if I have it, it will go into care, which is probably worse than not being born in the first place, right?"

"Well, you could always keep it." Selena said, only just loud enough for Demi to hear.

"You're not serious, are you? Sel, I'm seventeen! I can't have a baby! Plus, it's a rape kid. I would never be able to love it as much as I should!"

"Of course you will! Look, Demi, I'm going to tell you something I've never told anyone before."

"What?"

"Well, you have to swear you won't tell a soul, ever."

"I swear!"

"Okay, well, you know I'm twenty?"

"Yeah, how could I forget? It's only a three-year age gap. Hallelujah!"

"Well, five years ago, I was in a lot of trouble. I was drinking, smoking, doing drugs, sleeping around. I had been since I was thirteen. And then, not long before my sixteenth, I got drunk and slept with someone. We never used protection. Two weeks later, I found out I was pregnant, and because I was so screwed up, I got an abortion straight away."

"And then?" Demi asked, fascinated. She never would have expected this, not in a million years.

"Well, after a while, I started to regret it. I hated myself for it, in fact. I blamed the drugs, and the drink, so I stopped using, and eventually stopped drinking too. I hadn't smoked since I had found out about the baby. And ever since, I have hated myself a little more every day, especially since last year, when I finally admit to myself that I liked girls. I knew that it would be twice as hard for me to get pregnant as it would be for any other girls, and it killed me. I swore I would never sleep with a guy again, so the only way is for treatment, or adoption, both of which are long processes that a single woman would most likely not find it easy to do."

"So, you think I should keep the baby?"

"No! Well, I mean, do whatever you think is best for you. Don't make a rash decision that you'll regret later. And if you do decide to keep it, as soon as you turn eighteen, you can come live with me. We can raise the baby together, Demi."

"You would do that? For me?"

"Yeah, of course. I love you, more than anything, or anyone. Don't you ever forget that, Demi."

"Well, thanks, Sel. That really helps. I think I need to sleep on it, but I definitely won't rush into anything, okay?"

"Sounds good. You need to think about it, I know."

"So, what time is it?"

"Erm," said Selena, checking her watch, "quarter to eleven. Why?"

"Shit! School!"

"Oh. Whoops. Oh well, looks like we won't make it in today. We have more important things."

"Okay, well, if I'm not going to school, do you mind if I go to bed for a bit? I didn't really get much sleep last night."

"Of course not. Do you want me to leave?"

"No! Come to bed with me, please? You make me feel calmer."

"Really? 'Cause you make me feel more excited." Selena smirked, then burst out laughing as Demi's confused expression changed to one of embarrassment, and she blushed.

"Aw, you're cute when you blush!"

"Shut up!"

"Okay. Sorry I embarrassed you."

"It's fine." Demi said, heading up the stairs as Selena followed closely behind her.

"Demi, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"Ha ha. No, seriously?"

"Sure."

"When are you going to tell your mom?"

"Oh. Honestly, I hadn't really thought about that."

"Well, you'll have to tell her sometime."

"I know. But not yet. Now, c'mon, can we please just go to bed? I need to forget about everything."

"Sure, I'll help you forget, Demi."

"Selena!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Please review if you like the chapter! Thanks!**

Chapter Fourteen

That night, for the first time in a long time, Demi managed to sleep. She woke up in the morning in Selena's arms, and she sighed, snuggling closer. Unfortunately, Selena was a morning person, and at the movement she jolted awake. Smiling, she got up, stretched, and grabbed her T-Shirt and jeans that had been discarded the night before. **(A/N- They didn't have sex, they just slept in their underwear.)**

"C'mon, Demi, get dressed! It's nearly nine!" she cried, yanking the covers off Demi's unmoving body. Shivering, Demi bolted upright. She tried to grab the covers back, but Selena was too quick, darting across the room

"Sel! I don't _do_ early mornings!" she whined, wrapping her arms around herself for warmth.

"It's nine o'clock! That's hardly early!" Selena laughed.

"Pretty pleas?"

"No! Get up! I'm making pancakes! Then we can get showered and changed."

"Showered? As in, together?" Demi asked, quirking her eyebrow suggestively.

"If you want. But first, I'm hungry, and I want me some pancakes!"

"Okay, I'm coming." She sighed reluctantly, climbing out of the bed and picking up her clothes.

Selena went downstairs to start making their breakfast, and Demi grabbed her phone off the table beside the bed. _23 new messages. 12 missed calls. _

"Dammit!" she whispered under her breath, quickly dialling her mom, who the majority of the calls and texts were from.

"Hello! Demi! Is that you?" came her mom's voice form over the phone. She sounded panicked.

"Yeah mom, it's me."

"Oh, thank goodness you're okay! I've been so worried, I thought you had been kidnapped and raped or something!" Demi flinched at the word 'raped', but managed to keep her voice neutral.

"No, mom, I'm fine, honest."

"Well, then, where are you? What happened?"

"I lost track of time. I'm at Selena's house."

"Oh. Well, in that case, why the hell didn't you answer my calls?"

"We went to bed early." Only after the words came out did she realise how they sounded.

"I mean, we were tired! We didn't do anything, we just, you know, slept." She exclaimed.

"In the same bed?"

"Maybe…"

"Well, if it was a guy, I'd be worried, but since it's a girl, I know there's no chance of you getting pregnant, so it's okay."

"Yeah, mom, sure, no chance…" Demi said, her eyes watering at the thought of lying to her mother. She knew she would understand, if she told her, but she also knew that she would be disappointed, and she just couldn't face that. In that moment, she knew what she wanted to do. She couldn't put her mother through the embarrassment of a pregnant daughter.

"Demi? Is there something wrong?" asked her mother, concerned.

"No, mom, I'm fine, honest. I'm just a little tired, that's all. Selena made me wake up early."

"Really? You sound like you just woke up!"

"I did." Demi said, puzzled.

"But it's nine o'clock, dear."

"So?"

"Oh, Demi, what will we do with you?" Demi's mom started laughing.

"What?"

"Well, nine o'clock isn't really that early, honey."

"Well, it is for me!"

"Oh, trust me dear, I know. Anyway, was your date fun?"

"Well, I guess. We watched Twilight, New Moon and Eclipse."

"Are they those movies everyone keeps going on about? Were they as terrible as we thought they would be?"

"No! Actually, they're amazing! Edward and Bella are so good together, and the plot is so good, I just really want to know what happens next, but the DVD of the newest one doesn't come out for ages, and then the last one comes out later on, and that's the last one! There won't be any more, mom!" she babbled, surprising her mom. Demi hadn't been acting this happy since before they had announced that they were moving to Texas. Maybe things were finally looking up.

"Sounds great dear. We'll have to buy all the DVD's so I can watch them, if they're that good."

"Oh, trust me, they're better!"

"So, when are you-" she was cut off by Selena's voice from the other end.

"Demi! Pancakes! Come on!"

"Erm, sorry mom, can I call you back?" Demi asked awkwardly.

"Sure, honey. Wouldn't want to keep her waiting. She sounds feisty!"

"Sure mom. See you later?"

"Yeah. I'll pick you up if you want."

"That'd be great, mom, thanks!"

"What time?"

"Can I call you?"

"Sure. Bye sweetie!"

"Bye mom!"

After hanging up, she slipped her phone into her pocket and left the room, practically running down the stairs when she smelt the pancakes.

"They smell great, Sel!"

"Thanks! It's my grandma's recipe."

"You need a recipe for pancakes?"

"Well, my grandma did."

"You're grandma sounds like a clever woman."

"Hey," she said sternly, turning and pointing to me with the fork in her hand, "don't dis the Grandma."

"Sorry!" Demi said, putting my hands in the air.

They ate the pancakes in comfortable silence, smiling at each other across the table.

"So, you live alone?" Demi eventually asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I have done since I moved out when I was sixteen. I went to university for three years, then got a job teaching."

"Why did you move out at sixteen?"

"Let's just say, me and my parents don't really get on."

"How so?"

"They hate me because I'm gay."

"What? They're homophobic? Against their own daughter?"

"Yeah. They took the piss out of gays all my life, as I was growing up I came to think of being gay as a bad thing. Then I was old enough to realise that I wasn't thinking 'phwoar' when I see guys, but when I saw girls instead, and I started to hate my parents. I eventually told my teacher, and she said that my parents loved me, and would stand by me no matter what. So I told them. And they asked me, calmly and coolly, to leave and to never try to contact them again. And that's exactly what I did."

"Oh my Gosh, I'm so sorry! I never knew!"

"It's not your fault my parents were twats."

"Yeah, I guess. Hey, how about, my mom can be like, your adopted mom or something!"

"Ew, gross!"

"What? You trying to say something about my mom?"

"No! But if she was my 'adopted' mom, we would be 'adopted' sisters. And then it would be gross to do this." Selena said, and leant over and kissed her.

Demi didn't phone her mom until much later that day.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Fifteen

A few weeks later, most people were beginning to get over the fact that they were gay. There were still a couple of guys who gave her dirty looks, but most of the girls seemed to be over it. Miley was the only one willing to talk to her, but Demi was okay with that.

She hadn't seen 'the guy' since the day it happened, but she knew she couldn't avoid him forever. She also knew that she would have to tell her mom sometime, but she just didn't know how. How do you tell your mom that you got pregnant _because_ you're gay?

"Demi?" said her English teacher.

"Huh? Sorry miss, I kinda zoned out. What were you saying?"

"I was asking you if you were okay. All of your teachers have been worried about you lately, Demi. And you've been missing quite a lot of school. Are you feeling well? You're looking a little pale." Suddenly, Demi felt very sick.

"Can I be excused? I think I'm going to-" but she was too late. She threw up, and everyone gasped, before starting to laugh.

"Oh, God, Demi, let's get you to the nurse!" cried the teacher, running over and helping Demi get to her feet.

"Probably morning sickness, miss. Oh, wait, she can't get pregnant. The people she sleeps with don't have the right equipment, if you know what I'm saying!" yelled a guy from the back of the room.

"Daniel Thompson! Detention! Now, everyone, while I'm gone, read up to chapter seven in your books. It was to chapter five, but you can blame Dan for the extra two." She said as she ushered Demi out of the room.

"Thanks miss."

"That's fine, Demi. No-one in this school deserves to be treated like that. So, any idea what could be wrong? Did you eat anything that could have caused this."

"No, miss. I know what it is."

"Well, are you going to tell me?"

"Can you promise not to tell anyone?"

"I can make no such promise, not if you tell me something I feel needs to be reported to higher authorities. But if it's just a personal issue, then yes."

"Well, I didn't want to tell anyone, but it's so hard keeping it a secret."

"What is it, Demi?" asked the teacher, concerned at the tears streaming down Demi's face.

"I'm pregnant, miss."

"What? But I thought- no, sorry, silly of me. Believing rumours. But how could you be so irresponsible. You weren't trying to prove anything, were you?"

"No! I mean, what you heard was right. I'm gay."

"Then why…?"

"It wasn't exactly consensual."

"Oh, God, Demi, who was it?" she cried, horrified.

"I can't tell you that."

"Do you know who it was?"

"Yes, miss."

"Then, Demi, you have to tell me, or your mother, or someone, so that this can be sorted out."

"No! Miss, you and Sel-you're the only one that knows. Please, don't tell anyone!"

"I'm sorry, Demi, but it's my job. I have to tell people, starting with your mother. Unless you want to tell her."

"I'll tell her. Please, give me a day so I can tell her, and then you can tell whoever you need to, miss."

"Okay…You have a day, but right now I need to tell the nurse, so she can look after you properly, and then you have until tomorrow morning to tell your mother, as I am bringing it up at the staff meeting in the morning."

"Okay, then. Thanks miss."

"That's fine, Demi. Just tell me one thing."

"What?"

"Does he go to this school?"

"Yeah."

"Not for long. Tomorrow, you are going to tell the police exactly who did this to you, okay?"

"But-" Demi stopped when she saw her teacher's face. Miss Right had always been a strict teacher, but she had never looked at any student like this before.

"Okay, miss. I promise, I'll tell them."

"Good. Now, let's get you to the nurse's office so she can send you home."

"Thanks for helping me, miss."

"Anytime, Demi. It's in the job description."

Later that night, Demi was in her room, changing. Her mom was downstairs making her some chicken soup. Pulling her top over her head, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and gasped. She had a small, but noticeable, baby bump. Walking towards the mirror, she laid her hand on her stomach. She felt something she never expected to feel. She felt love. She knew, in that instant, that she was never planning to get rid of this baby. It may be a rape child, but it was her child, and she would never do anything to hurt it. Smiling, she didn't notice her mom come into the room until she heard the crash as she dropped the bowl she was holding.

"Mom!"

"Demi? What are you doing?" asked her mother, already knowing the answer, but dreading it all the same.

"I think you know, mom. I'm pregnant."

"But how? You and Selena, you're both girls-right?"

"Yeah! I was trying to figure out how to tell you, but I told my teacher and she said I had until tomorrow else she was going to tell you and everyone else."

"So, what, you told your teacher before you mother?"

"Kinda…yeah."

"Why? Were you scared of me? Look, I have to admit, I'm disappointed, but I swear I'll stand by you, I'm not even angry!"

"No! Mom, I wasn't afraid of you! I'm more…ashamed."

"Well, how did it happen? Were you drunk? Were you experimenting?"

"No. Actually, mom, I was, erm…"

"You can tell me, Demi. I won't get angry."

"I was raped mom. By a guy from my school. Miss Right is telling everyone at the staff meeting tomorrow, and then she's calling the police. I'll tell them who it was, and they'll arrest him."

"Oh, God, honey!" she cried, running towards her daughter and pulling her into a tight hug.

"It's okay, mom."

"No, honey, it's not okay! My own daughter was raped, and I didn't even know about it, because I was too caught up in my own problems to realise there was something wrong!"

"It's not your fault, mom, I should have told you. I was just so afraid of you being disappointed-"

"Disappointed? Honey, you were raped! That was, in no way, your fault. Of course I'm not disappointed. So, do you know why he did it? Was he just a sick bastard, or was it for a reason?"

"Actually, it was because…everyone found out I was gay. And he said something about 'making me straight', or something. I think it was because I'm gay, mom. How ironic."

"What?"

"Well, you'd think having a gay daughter would reduce your chances of seeing her pregnant as a teenager, but instead she goes and gets pregnant because she's gay."

"Oh, honey, only you could find the humour in this moment."

"I know mom. I know."

They spent the rest of the night discussing what they would do the next day, with the police and everyone. Then they discussed what she was going to do with the baby. And the solution they came up with made Demi happier than she had ever been before.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Thanks for sticking with it and reading to the end! I hope it doesn't seem to rushed, but I didn't want to make the story too long and be boring. Please please please please please please please hit that little button and review to tell me how you thought it turned out! I'd really like some feedback, positive or negative! Thank you!**

Chapter Sixteen

The next day passed quickly, but at the same time felt like the longest day of Demi's life. The first thing she did was speak to Selena.

"Sel? Can I talk to you?"

"Sure!" replied Selena, looking up from the papers she was grading.

"I told my mom last night. And I told Miss Right. They're telling all the teachers at the meeting now, and then they're calling the police so I can tell them who did it."

"Really? That's great, Demi! What did your mom say?"

"Well, she said a lot of things, but the short story is she still loves me, and she's going to support me, whatever I decide to do. And I told her that as soon as I'm eighteen, I want to move in with you. If that's okay with you, I mean."

"What? Of course it is!"

"Good. I have to go now, the police will be here soon, and I want to get this over with. I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah, of course. I'd come with you, but if the police figured it out, we'd be screwed."

"I know. See you later, then."

After taking her statement, the police arrested the guy who had raped her. By this time, almost everyone was outside, watching as the captain of the football team was dragged out of his classroom and shoved into a police car.

Selena stayed over at Demi's house that night, so that they could 'talk' about their plans. When she turned eighteen, Demi would quit school to look after the baby, while Selena kept working to earn money. Then, after the baby was born, they would raise her together. Demi planned to go back to school once the baby was older, and hopefully qualify as a music teacher.

When the people at school found out that Demi was pregnant, they were all surprisingly supportive. They knew she wasn't a slut, that it was Dennis, and that this was the reason he was arrested.

When the baby was born, Miley was there for Demi all along, acting as an auntie to Demi and Selena's little girl, Laura Elizabeth Lovato-Gomez. Even Tiffany and Emily visited once, and were completely won over by the beautiful little girl. Luckily, she had inherited nothing from her father. In fact, she just looked like a miniature Demi.

Selena and Demi got married when Laura was two. There were hundreds of people at the wedding. Even Selena's parents showed up, bearing gifts for their daughter, daughter-in-law, and Granddaughter. They still had a long way to go, but Selena and her parents were slowly building bridges over the bad things, and making happier memories.

Demi's mom loved her Granddaughter. She spoilt her, spending money that she no longer had to spend on Demi on Laura. Dallas quickly adjusted to being an aunt, although she still got squeamish around the ickier stuff, and Demi had yet to convince her to change her niece's diaper.

And, though they fought sometimes, and ran out of money a lot of times, Selena and Demi stayed together for the rest of their lives, and they always managed to make things work, mostly due to all the support from loved ones. And, let's just say, if one of them was a guy, Laura would have many little brothers and sisters…


End file.
